


Making the Wallaby Squeal

by masterinkblaster



Category: Rocko's Modern Life
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Denial, Steer, Wallaby, Warthog, pig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: When Rocko is mistaken for an usher at the local movie theater, he ends up with more than he bargained for by a warthog who doesn't take kindly to tough guys!An alternate retelling of a certain scene from the Rocko's Modern Life episode, "Popcorn Pandemonium".





	Making the Wallaby Squeal

“C’mon, Heff. Let’s go find another theater.” Rocko said to his rotund, bovine friend shortly after being coughed on and having his eye chewed on like a toy by a baby. He got up and began walking out of the aisle, trailing behind Heffer as they began leaving the theater.

 

“Usher?” A voice called out to Rocko, stopping him dead in his tracks. It belonged to a rather portly, pink female pig who looked rather irritated.

 

“Oh, no, ma'am. I’m not a--”

 

“That man over there is smoking a cigar!” The pig said, cutting off Rocko and pointing toward the opposing direction, “I paid good money for my seat and I don't want any ill-mannered, cigar-smoking warthog ruining my viewing experience!” She yells, grabbing the wallaby by the arm, lifting him up a couple of inches off the floor, “I want you to throw him out!”

 

“But--”

 

“Oh, follow me!” The pig said, giving Rocko no time to reply as she dragged him off to where the incident lied at hand. Luckily, the distance isn’t too far as the ungulate stops right in front of a purple warthog who, as the pig described, was smoking a cigarette. The beast wore nothing outside of a pair of blue pants and looked to be just as fat, if not more so than Heffer, but seemed to have just as much muscle to make up for it.

 

“Alright, you’re in big trouble now, bub! I got an usher.” The pig exclaims as she gestures to the warthog, dropping Rocko right beside him. The warthog looked unamused as he let out a quiet but reverberating growl and turned his attention toward the timid wallaby who nervously twiddled his fingers.

 

“Ahem...sir? The lady has requested that you...please...refrain...from...heh-heh…” The wallaby attempted to speak up to the warthog, but his words only became quiet mutters as the boar stood up from his seat, the poor marsupial.

 

“From... _what?”_ The warthog asked, clearly pissed, his voice sounding rather deep, raspy, and guttural.

 

“Pummel ‘im! Smash him with your flashlight!” The female pig chimed in, not helping Rocko’s case.

 

“I don’t have a flashlight.” Rocko stated.

 

“Here!” The pig replied, digging out a red flashlight from her pants, which Rocko nervously took from her hand with no questions but with mild hesitation which made the pig antsy, causing her to snap at him, “Smack ‘im!”

 

Rocko tapped the tip of the flashlight on the warthog’s chest, chuckling nervously. This caused the warthog to furrow his brow even more as he let out a frustrated snort, steam coming out of his nostrils. He grabbed Rocko by the arm and brought him up to his face.

 

“So...you think you’re a...tough guy, huh?” The boar asked.

 

“N-N-Not really...I, um--” Rocko attempted to reply, stumbling over his words.

 

“He’s the toughest guy I could find!” The pig interjected, “And he’s gonna kick your smoking butt all the way to the stratosphere!”

 

 _“Please...stop...talking…”_ Rocko muttered through gritted teeth, clearly scared for his own life at this point as the warthog he was forced to lock eyes with was looking more and more livid with each passing moment. After an awkward faux-staring contest, the boar began dragging the wallaby out of the theater by the arm, not caring who he collided with or what he was dragged into.

 

“Pummel ‘im good, usher! Teach that warthog some manners!” The pig screamed toward the wallaby as they left out the door. “Finally, I can finish watching the previews--they’re the best part!”, she said as she took her seat.

 

***

 

“Ummm...excuse me, but, um...where are we going?” Rocko asks as he was continually dragged toward the west end of the hall. The only response he got was a brief look back by his kidnapper and an annoyed snort, “Uh, right...never mind! My bad! Stupid question!” That seemed to calm the beast down a bit, as he turned his head back the other way and continued without another word.

 

They eventually came up to a bathroom, in it was several urinals, two small stalls, and a large stall meant for handicapped people. The boar dragged the wallaby directly into the larger stall, not wanting to waste anymore time. As he places the wallaby down near the toilet, he turns his attention toward the ajar door to the stall, closing and locking it as his attention returns back to Rocko, who is trembling with fear.

 

“Stop shaking.” The warthog bluntly states to the scared marsupial. Rocko, however, is too scared and petrified to abide by the warthog’s request, causing him to raise his voice in frustration, “I said, ‘ _stop shaking’!_ Or I’ll _give_ you something to shake about.” That caused Rocko to straighten up and stand perfectly still, with his arms at his side, looking much like a marine recruit fresh off the boat.

 

“Now…” The boar said, pausing to take a huge drag of his cigarette, exhaling the smoke out of his nostrils, “You know why we’re here?”

 

“B-B-Because I...I made you mad?” Rocko replied, nervousness and fear still painting his voice.

 

“Close. You pissed me off.”

 

“I-I don’t see, um...what’s the differ--”

 

“Shut up!” The warthog yelled as he punched the side of the wall, leaving a huge dent in it.

 

“G-G-Got it! Shutting up now!” Rocko snapped, slapping his hand on his mouth for good measure.

 

“Now...When I’m pissed, I need to…” The boar pauses as he scratches his crotch, causing Rocko to look in the corresponding direction, noticing something of a bulge forming in the warthog’s pants, which caused him to whimper softly, “... _vent out_ my frustrations. Comprende, _mate?”_ He finishes, emphasizing the last word in an attempt to imitate Rocko’s accent, to which the marsupial nodded vigorously. “Glad to see we’re on the same page.” He replied, his angry expression not changing since they’ve met, “Now…” The warthog lowered his blue pants, letting them fall around his legs and allowing his cock to spring up, slapping against the ungulate’s belly, “...get to sucking.”

 

“Huh? W-What?!” Rocko gasped, getting a good look at the warthog’s pride and joy. The warthog’s dick was at least six inches long, and the size of his balls wasn’t anything to scoff at either, looking just as large as they bounced around below his cock, suitable for someone of his stature. Rocko could only imagine just how pent up the porker must have been to end up this frustrated.

 

At this point, Rocko was in near-hysterics and was looking for any other way he could escape, “D-D-Did I ever tell you that your tusks look, um...particularly shiny?”

 

“Hmmm?” The warthog offered a questionable growl, looking down at the marsupial who was clearly trying to suck up to him.

 

“And y-y-your hair! I-I heard the frazzled look was in, but you are _owning_ it!” Rocko added as he looked for anything else to compliment the naked warthog on, “I mean, j-just look at you and your...your…” He pauses as he looks at the hog’s erect cock for a moment, before shifting his eyes towards the floor instead as he clears his throat, catching himself, “I-I-I mean, _you’re_ quite the--the young and virile warthog! You could have...a-anyone you want and have lots of children and--”

 

“Oh, shut _up!”_ The warthog harshly yelled, interrupting the wallaby’s desperate attempts at appealing to his better nature, “Flattery will get you everywhere, but _not_ out of this stall. If you want to get on my good side, I recommend you _stop_ wasting time and _start_ sucking me off. Unless you’d prefer...the _alternative?”_ As he stressed his words, the warthog began cracking his knuckles, flexing them forward so Rocko could get the message.

 

“N-No, sir! I--”

 

“Then get...to...sucking.”

 

 _Oh, cobblers! This is bad..._ Rocko thought to himself as he slowly approached the warthog’s erect and waiting cock, _There’s no way outta this! I don’t have a choice! It’s either his dick...or his fists…_ Before he knew it, he was right in front of the hog’s dick, its sizable length just barely dwarfing his height. With some mild trepidation, the wallaby carefully grabbed the erect cock and stuffed it into his mouth.

 

“Oooh, yeah...there we go…” The ungulate snorted out in pleasure as he began caressing Rocko’s face, grinning, “Not so bad, ain’t it, _mate?”_ He said, mocking the marsupial’s accent yet again as he thrusted forward, forcing more of his throbbing cock into his mouth.

 

“Wafff, moon’t pufff mall ufff--” The wallaby attempted to protest, but his cries was muffled by the purple-colored monster of a cock that was continually shoved into his maw.

 

“Shut your mouth! Don’t say a--oh-- _oooh…”_ The warthog briefly yelled before letting out a soft, growl-like moan that reverberated throughout the room. The vibrations caused by Rocko’s muffled protests sent an additional layer of pleasure to the ungulate’s cock that traveled throughout his whole body, as well. “That feels... _nice…”_

 

“Muh?!” Rocko gasped, briefly stopping his oral assault on the pig’s cock.

 

“Did I say ‘stop’? Keep going...or _else…”_ The warthog warned, tightening his grip on the wallaby’s face. Rocko got the message right away, and without another word, went right back to sucking on the hog’s dick, “The balls! Don’t forget about the balls, either!” He told the wallaby as he continued pleasuring his rapist, to which Rocko compiled by groping and massaging the twin orbs, taking good care not to damage the goods, so to speak.

 

“Take them in your mouth! _Now!”_ The pig commanded as he let out another snort of arousal. Rocko quickly took the cock out of his mouth and went to work on the hog’s balls, licking and sucking all over them. He tried to get both of them into his mouth, but due to how large they were, it proved to be rather difficult, so he opted to suck on one and grope the other. “Yeah...that’s the ticket…” He moaned out again, tail whipping back and forth seemingly at random, as if he was instinctively whipping flies or something.

 

 _This guy’s off his nut! All this just because I tapped him with a flashlight? What did I do to deserve this?! I--Uh-oh…_ Just then Rocko realized that he was getting quite aroused and his penis was slowly, but surely, becoming erect as it poked out from his sheath. _Crikey! Am I...am I really getting off to this?! Do I...like being violated like this?! Maybe...since I’m stuck here...I can deal with this burden while taking care of him?_ He thought as he began reaching his right hand down to his cock, now fully erect.

 

"Hey, wallaby.” The warthog spoke up, looking down at Rocko with a smug grin, “Don't think I can't tell that you're not liking this.”

 

“Soffy?” Rocko attempted to reply, mouth still muffled with one of the rapist’s balls.

 

“Don’t lie, boy. You’re hornier than a horned toad in summer. I can see it in your eyes.” The warthog stated, causing the wallaby to blush in embarrassment, “All I know is that you better not even _think_ about tending to yourself, you follow me? You're focusing on _me_ and _only_ me! If I even _hear_ you jacking it or _see_ a drop of your pre on the floor, well...I don't have to remind you of what's gonna happen, do I?" The ungulate flexes his fingers on his left hand as he finishes his rant, causing Rocko to shake his head ‘no’. _“Good..._ Then keep doing what you’re doing and there should be no problems.”

 

Without warning, the pig grabs onto Rocko’s head, pulling him closer to the porker’s balls, forcing him to suck more of it, “Faster, wallaby, faster! I wanna get back to my movie before those previews end!”

 

 _Oh, man...this guy’s like a machine! He just keeps going and going!_ Rocko thought to himself as the warthog forced his balls down his mouth, _Speaking of previews, where the blazes is Heffer?! Not that I want him to see me like this, but…_

 

“Auggh, hurry up, wallaby boy! Switch it up! Get back on my cock!” The ungulate shouted as the wallaby followed suit as fast as he could, shoving the porcine cock back into his mouth. “Yeah, there we go! Suck harder, you little wallaby _whore!”_ The warthog yelled as he began thrusting into the marsupial’s mouth, giving Rocko all that he’s got.

 

As he continued thrusting, the hog’s cock began spurting out gobs of pre into the wallaby’s mouth. _Oh, boy...he’s almost done. C’mon, Rocko--the sooner you finish with this man, the sooner you can find Heff and get outta here! Watching a movie is not worth this much trouble!_ The wallaby thought to himself as he took the ungulate’s advice and began sucking harder and faster in an attempt to make him cum sooner.

 

“Yeah...yeah, that’s good...T-Too good...Damn…you’re really into this, huh?” The warthog began moaning out as Rocko continued sucking his cock. With the pig constantly thrusting into the wallaby’s mouth, he knew he wasn’t going to last long--all he needed was a little push to send him over the edge, and luckily Rocko knew exactly what to do.

 

“Hmmmmm...” Rocko hummed, the reverberation of the hum sent vibrations all throughout the pig’s cock and body.

 

“S-Shit...Are--are you...Are you trying to--to make me--?” The warthog attempted to ask but was too overcome with pleasure to finish his sentence, as he began to snort more frequently, tapping his foot and whipping his tail as he let out an uncharacteristic, but quiet whine-like squeal.

 

 _Yeah...got’cha right where I want’cha._ Rocko thought, _Now be a good little piggy and let’s hear you squeal._

 

“D-Damn...I think I’m gonna...G-Gonna--” With that as the only warning, the warthog let out a loud and deafening squeal that echoed throughout the entire bathroom and seemingly into the rest of the theater as well, as several sizable and sticky ropes of cum came pouring out of the porker’s cock and straight into the wallaby’s mouth. “S-Swallow! You _better_ swallow it!” The hog yelled as he continued thrusting and ejaculating into Rocko’s maw.

 

The wallaby abided by the warthog’s wishes, and tried to swallow as much as he could, although he struggled a bit as the gobs of cum never seemed to stop. _Geez, I was right on the money! This guy really_ was _pent-up! ‘Though, this doesn’t taste half-bad..._

 

After a while, slowly but surely, the constant flow of jizz petered out, allowing Rocko to swallow the remaining amount with relative ease. The overwhelming waves of pleasure that coursed throughout the warthog’s body almost made him stumble over, nearly falling on his butt, but he quickly caught himself by holding onto the handlebar, regaining his balance.

 

 _Is that it?_ Rocko thought as he continued sucking the hog’s cock that was slowly going flaccid, looking for anymore cum, _Shouldn’t there be more? Should I...should I keep sucking?_

 

The ungulate became aware to what the marsupial was trying to get at, and pushed him away from his now limp and aching cock, “O-Okay, kid. I think that’s enough.” He said as he caught his breath from the orgasm, not having any time to bathe in the afterglow. As he discarded his used and abused cigar in the toilet, he looked down at Rocko who was covered from head to toe in his own essence as the wallaby fiddled with his fingers, looking nervous.

 

“Eh-heh-heh...So, um..what do--”

 

“Thanks for the fuck, kid.” The warthog bluntly said as he regained his composure, taking out another cigarette to light up and putting his pants back on as he began to leave the stall, “Not half-bad. Didn’t even have to clean up, though _you_ might have to.” He pointed at Rocko who took a look at his own cum-covered body, a flush of red coating his face. “Adios, _mate!_ Heh-heh-heh!” The warthog mockingly said as he left the stall, leaving the cum-covered mess that was Rocko alone to clean up his own mess.

 

“Ugh...blimey…this is just--Blech!” Rocko grimaces as he struggles to move around in the sticky layer that covered his body. _That...wasn’t half-bad, though...despite that fellow being particularly rough. Maybe I should have gotten his-_ \- “No! No, no, _no!_ Get that out of your mind right now, Rocko!” The wallaby proclaimed as he shook his head to get the thought out, “Besides, you came here to watch a movie with your best friend, not get...violated by a—a…horny hog! ...Even though that _is_ what ended up happening.” He said, muttering that last part to himself as he grabs some toilet paper off of the roll, “I need to clean myself off so I can find Heffer--heaven only knows he’s wondering where I am.”

 

***

In the hallway, Heffer was wandering around, looking for another theater, “Gee, I wonder where Rocko disappeared off to? He’s gonna miss the trailers if he doesn’t hurry up from...whatever it is he’s doing! ...Oh, and the movie too.” As the steer slumped down near the closest bathroom he could find, he began contemplating to himself, _I’d hate to miss out on watching a movie with my best friend….maybe I should ask someone if they’ve seen him._ Just then, a purple warthog came walking out of the bathroom, carrying a cocky grin on his face. “Hey! You wouldn’t have happen to see a wallaby, would ya? About _this_ big? Blue shirt? Australian accent?” Heffer asked as he walked up to the pig.

 

“Yeah...I saw someone who fit the bill. Gave him quite the workout, heh-heh! He’s in there.” The warthog told Heffer as he pointed toward the men’s bathroom.

 

“Really? Great, thanks!” The steer said as he waved to the hog and moseyed on over to the bathroom.

 

“Almost done.” Rocko mumbled to himself as he finished wiping his head clean, “Now I’ve just gotta clean off my--”

 

“Rocko!” Heffer exclaimed as he kicked down the door with no warning.

 

“Heffer?!” The wallaby yelped in surprise, looking a bit nervous, “What are you--I mean, what brings you here?”

 

“What do you mean? I was looking for _you!”_ Heffer said in a matter-of-fact-ly tone of voice, “You just disappeared out of nowhere! ...You’re looking slimmer, you know? That workout the pig told me you were doing is working wonders on you!”

 

“‘Workout’? _‘Pig’?!”_ Rocko gasped, “Ummm...Heffer, I don’t think--”

 

“Oooh! Is that ice cream?!” Heffer asked, noticing the white spot on Rocko’s shirt, “Cheating on your diet while working out? You sly dog!” He chuckled to himself, “Mind if I…” The steer sticks a finger out toward the wallaby’s shirt, his intent crystal-clear to Rocko.

 

“Heff, wait! You shouldn’t!” The marsupial protested, but it was too late, Heffer managed to get a decent sized gob of what he thought was ‘ice cream’.

 

As he put the finger in his mouth, the flavor danced around his palette, causing the bovine to shudder in surprise and disgust. “Ugggh...tastes a bit salty...almost tarte, like it expired or something.”

 

“Oh, Heffer…” Rocko groaned in a mix of embarrassment and disgust.

 

_"We're on strike! We're on strike!_

_We can do anything that we like..."_

 

“Oh, no!” Heffer gasped as he recognized what trailer that song was from, and grabbed his friend by the arm, running out of the bathroom, “C’mon, Rock, we need to hurry! The previews are almost over!”

 

“Wait, Heff, I--” Rocko sighed as he couldn’t get a word out before being dragged off and simply muttered to himself, "Movie night is a very dangerous night."

 

~FIN~


End file.
